Fan club of Kakashi
by Eleawin
Summary: Fan girls are scary, especially the ninja ones. Poor Kakashi… Will Iruka be able to save him ? [KakaIru]
1. Part 1

Fan club of... Kakashi !

By Eleawin

( IleanaN8aol.com - website : eleawin.site.voila.fr/index.html )

English isn't my mother language so be indulgent ;)

Thanks to Candy and Carcinya for the beta and the summary. Merci beaucoup !

Iruka moaned. Falling suddenly backwards, he captured his lover's lips and dragged him down with him in his fall, heart beating wildly. Iruka heard the other man sigh and breathed his name in his ear. A long shiver ran through the Chuunin's body.

"Kakashi..."

Leaving with difficulty the warm and soft lips, Iruka set out to lay a multitude of kisses on his cheeks, his neck, going down on his shoulder... Caressing his tattoo, his hips, his stomach... He heard again a sigh of pleasure and enjoyed it, his heart fluttering. Once again, his lips touched lightly his own, a delectable mouth bared at last from the horrid fabric.

"Kakashi..." he whispered. " Kakashi... I love you."

A tender gaze.

"I love you too, Iru -"

"DRIIIIIIIIIINGGG !!!"

Fabric creasing, groans, heavy fall followed by a loud 'BAM' then a string of curses, all aiming an innocent alarm clock which was merely doing its job.

Iruka got up slowly, hair in disarray, cheeks on fire. He freed himself from the sheets. He flung the pillow across the room, frustrated. Two seconds later he slumped to the floor, depressed. So it was but a dream... He sighed loudly. An illusion, a figment of his imagination, unreal and fanciful. Anything but reality. And if one day he had dared imagine that Kakashi would want him, his hope had quickly faded however ... due to them.

Exhausted, Iruka laid down on his bed and, once more, his thoughts wandered back to what had happened earlier ...

ooo Flash black ooo

Iruka had just finished his class. Konohamaru had been particularly restless today, and Iruka felt tired. He went to the cafeteria, a pile of assignments tucked under his arm.

He had just sat down when he heard a commotion in the corridor. Junekei, a Chuunin who had recently become instructor, came into view, looking a bit shaken.

" He's so handsome!" she exclaimed on the doorstep, not noticing the weird looks she was receiving from the people in the room. " I can't believe it!"

Iruka smiled. Junekei was young and often sprang from one crush to another. He gave her a friendly look. It was cute, really... The others seemed to be amused too.

"And who is the lucky man?" Kurenai asked; she sat next to Iruka together with Asuma.

Junekei seemed to gloat with mischevous glee.

"Hatake Kakashi!"

The silence that followed this declaration did not feel the same to everybody. Iruka felt an icy cold overcome his body; the kind of cold that made you sick and weak. The glare he graced the girl with was everything but friendly now. Kurenai deemed Junekei's taste in men rather strange. She raised a skeptical eyebrow. Asuma wasn't affected by the news. He wasn't concerned, after all.

The others went on staring at the Chuunin, trying to decipher the hidden meaning of her words. It was Anko who eventually broke the silence, with her usual tact.

"You're wacky, you poor thing!" she said, laughing. "You fell in love with a man who wears a _mask _? You even don't know what he looks like!"

"Wrong!" the girl replied. "I have seen him, and I repeat it: he is handsome, deadly handsome!"

And then she launched into a speech praising the great qualities of one Hatake Kakashi, who until this morning she had known only by sight, Iruka thought. He felt a strange feeling surge through him, listening to the kunoichi speaking about _his_ Kakashi, his _own Kakashi_.

"I want to see that," Anko said finally, doubtful despite Junekei's enthusiasm.

The Chuunin shook her head. "Impossible. Fortunately, I was there when Naruto accidentally tore off his mask, trying to escape Sasuke. And he won't ever take it off."

"Doesn't matter," the other woman replied. "After all, I'm not a Jounin for nothing!"

****

And Orochimaru's praised student, Iruka thought, cursing her cheek and sadism . At the same time, he also cursed Naruto who, due to his clumsiness -- how did he manage to tore off his sensei's make while trying to escape Sasuke? What a moron! -- had put the whole thing in motion. And specifically, he cursed Junekei to have laid her tainted eyes on his Kakashi!

Heart heavy, he looked as Anko first, then Junekei, followed by Kurenai, followed by all the women present in the room left the cafeteria, in search of poor, poor Kakashi.

ooo End Flash back ooo

Iruka shook his head, trying to dissmiss the bad memories. But he couldn't help turning Anko's words in his mind. She had, after a few tries, succeed to tear off Kakashi's mask, before proclaiming herself head of the Kakashi fan-club. A fan-club composed of the entire female (and male) population above 16 of Konoha!

No! Iruka was not going to let himself be pushed around ! Kakashi would not fall prey to those crazed fangirls, it was out of the question! He would do his best to drive those loonies away from his love. Using drastic measures should the need arise.

His determination reset, Iruka got up and had breakfast, a good way to start the day.

ooooo

"Bastard!"

"Moron."

"Idiot!"

"Dropout."

"I hate you!"

"So do I."

" ### you!"

"NARUTO! Don't insult Sasuke! You're really loud!"

Proud of herself, the pink-haired girl turned around and smiled gently to her Sasuke, hoping for a micro glance from him. None came. The dark-haired shinobi continued to stare coldly at the blonde, who in turn didn't stop his waving behind Sakura. His eyes widened when Naruto suddenly started to mime insults, which considering the boy's motions, were not really flattering. _Since when am I the bottom?_ Sasuke asked himself, puzzled. He didn't have the time to think about it, because their sensei appeared in a puff of smoke.

"You're late!" Sakura and Naruto yelled in unison, fingers aimed at the culpable.

But this time, no stupid excuses, no bad jokes... Kakashi looked around, seemingly on the lookout.

"Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked shyly, her surprise apparent at the puzzling attitude of their teacher. "Something wrong?"

"We'll know in a minute," the Jounin answered, his voice tense.

Naruto and Sasuke shared a glance, their argument long forgotten.

Suddenly, they heard a terrible noise behind them and turned around at the same time. Kakashi breathed a deep sigh and was gone in a flash. Naruto, gaping, watched the pack of kunoichis led by Anko vanish after him in a huge cloud of dust.

Covered in dust, Sakura, Sasuke ad Naruto looked at each other.

"What's the matter with Kakashi-sensei, I wonder?" Sakura asked pensively.

"Bad memories," Sasuke muttered under his breath.

"If we aren't going to train, let's go eat ramen," Naruto concluded.


	2. Part 2

**Fan club of... Kakashi!  
By Eleawin**

_The 2nd part is finally corrected, almost a year after the first part... Gomen v.v  
Thanks to Carcinya for the beta, praise her unlimited patience XD_

_

* * *

_

Iruka had spent the worst morning of his life. In every room where he went, at every corners, he could hear all sort of comments concerning Kakashi.

" He's 26... The perfect age to get married!" one said.  
" Not only is he one of Konoha's finest ninjas but he is also drop-dead gorgeous !" he heard someone say.

Iruka sighed heavily. He would have carried out his plan catch this damned fan-club and feed it to Kyuubi but his good and generous nature fought back. Frankly, how could he resent their loving Kakashi?"

He smiled sadly. Every single women of Konoha passed the word on claiming him. Iruka didn't think he had a chance now... He made his way towards the teachers' to brood in peace, resigned. With all the opportunities open to him Kakashi would never choose Iruka; that was obvious.

He had only taken three steps when Anko appeared in front of him, a broad smile plastered on her face.

"Iruka?" she said. "How are you?"

The young man blinked once, blinked twice, and bit back a sigh.

"Fine," he answered in neutrally. "Is there something I can do for you Anko?"

The kunoichi shot him a sidelong glance and clasped her hands together. "In fact... I think you know Hatake Kakashi? The guy who was in charge of your protégé..."Iruka glared at her suspiciously. He felt this was leading to no good. And Anko's smile wasn't a good sign. The young woman waved a sort of badge under his nose, on which "Kakashi Fan-Club" was written in bold red letters.

"I must ask a favor of you, Iruka," she said, her gaze flickered about, putting on a crafty look – not so good, Iruka thought . "Since you are acquainted with him, would you be a darling and arrange me a date with him?"

Before Iruka had the time to choke with indignation, the two women who had been speaking with each other in the corridor turned around.

"Anko!" one of them yelled. "You can't get Kakashi like this! If Iruka were to arrange a date for someone, it would be for me!"

She blinked.

"Wouldn't you, Iruka?"

Before Iruka had the time to choke once again with indignation, Anko burst out laughing. A smile that Iruka qualified as purely sadistic appeared on her lips. In a flash, a kunai materialized in her hand out of nowhere.

"Oh, don't worry," she said, toying casually with her weapon. "We'll fight for Kakashi. The winner gets the date."

And she gave them a glare-o-death worthy of her infamous sensei Orochimaru. The other women left without a word and ran away. Anko turned once more towards Iruka; the angelic look came back on her face.

"So, Iruka?" she asked charmingly. "You can't refuse me this favor, we've know each other for years.."

Luckily, she mistook the red on Iruka's cheeks for shyness and gave him a broad smile, sure of her success.

"Thanks!" she laughed. "And here."

Before Iruka could move away, Anko had pinned the badge to his Chuunin jacket and vanished. He stood there for a while, in the middle of the corridor, trying to get his breathing under control, until the Hokage asked him what was the matter.

"Mad! They're all raving mad!" he yelled, sobbing.

Poor, poor Iruka…

* * *

And poor, poor Kakashi...

He had been trying to get away and hide for the last 24 hours, without respite. Followed relentlessly by a horde of fanatic kunoichi, he had had to resort to using Anbu techniques in order to escape. We should get them to join the hunter-nin, he thought, exhausted; they were tougher than all the Anbu teams in all the villages of the world combined. It seemed impossible to make them give up!

First, he had considered leaving the village, but he couldn't just forsake his students. Then, he had tried to persuade the women that he was a very bad match, explaining that there was a reason for his being single. But nothing had worked. They didn't want to listen. What they wanted was to tear off his mask!

He shivered again. It was cold in Konoha's cellars. In the dark, he settled himself as comfortably as he could in the threadbare sofa in the bunker, having decided to wait until the agitation had calmed down. Depressed, he thought again about his Come Come Paradise falling out of his pocket during his flight. He didn't even have something to read ! He decided to take a nap until somebody went looking for him. He would have to remember to thank Tsunade for the hiding place...

* * *

The Hokage offered Iruka a cup of tea, like a kind grandmother would her grandson. Except that there was nothing even remotely grandmotherly about Tsunade

"So, tell me, Iruka. What's wrong?" she asked firmly, sitting down behind her desk.

The young man sighed; he had a troubled look on his face, his cup in his hands. And he shook his head.

"Nothing, Hokage-sama," he murmured pitifully.

"Tsk tsk," Tsunade said." Don't give me any of that. Besides," she added, "you should be ashamed of yourself, lying to your leader like that! Act like a responsible shinobi, Iruka, and tell me what's wrong!"

With the woman nudging him, and the pressure caused by the latest events, Iruka broke down and ended up pouring out everything.

He confessed everything, absolutely everything, to Tsunade: how he loved Kakashi, how much it that the latter didn't notice him, how this new fan-club had destroyed his meager hopes... Tsunade listened, silent for once, her face furrowed.

Iruka stopped at length, breathless, his cheeks flaming. At this moment, he'd have wanted to hide somewhere, thank to a jutsu or something else. He wished he could vanish, weighed down by shame and discomfort. What sort of ninja was he?

He gave Tsunade a desperate look, expecting her to have somebody throw him out for wasting her time like that. But it never happened.

"I see," Tsunade muttered, crossing her arms.  
"You see?" Iruka repeated, surprised.  
"Yes, that's what I said. I have a mission for you, Iruka."

The Chuunin wondered how the Hokage could be thinking of giving him a mission under such circumstances but he kept silent. Instead, he nodded and listened intently.

"It's an A-ranked mission," Tsunade said. "It will require great courage and sensitivity. I give you the task of soothing the poor hunted animal hiding in the bunker under the Academy, Iruka. Go, and try to not fail."

* * *

A good ninja was not to ask questions and had to obey to his superiors. Iruka didn't consider himself to be a good ninja, but good enough to abide by the rules. Hence, ten minutes later, he was walking down in a cold underground passage, a kunai in his hand. If Tsunade-sama had wanted to get rid of him, she wouldn't have done it halfheartedly. Iruka wondered what sort of beast he would find in the bunker... With his luck, certainly something strong and horrible! Maybe another fan club that would ask him to get them dates with Kakashi...

But this mission had the advantage of keeping his mind busy. Concentrating, he walked cautiously down the corridor, a ball of light hovering over his left palm. There wasn't a noise to be heard, except for the wind blowing through the ventilation shaft. Iruka finally sighted a half-open door.

Putting a cautious hand on the handle, he looked first into the room, readying himself for anything. At first sight, the bunker seemed empty. But his senses informed him of a presence in the room, a quiet and peaceful presence, maybe unconscious. Iruka felt relieved. He had finally achieved his mission, it seemed.

Somewhat reassured but still on his guard, Iruka neared his target, currently asleep on the sofa. And he was so surprised that he dropped his ball of light.

There was an angel stretched out in front of him. It was either an angel, or a dream. There was Kakashi in front of him! Iruka stayed a while without moving, hardly daring to breath, afraid to wake him up. Kakashi looked so peaceful, his hair brushing over his cheek and his forehead in the light breeze. He wished he could have pulled Kakashi's mask off, seen the face he loved and had never seen...

How long did Iruka remain standing there before finally deciding to wake him up? Iruka didn't know, and he did it reluctantly. He saw Kakashi blink, confused, and then slowly sit up. His heart hammering for no reason he could name , Iruka took a step back.

"I.. Iruka?"

Kakashi clearly hadn't expected Iruka to come looking for him. Meeting his gaze, Iruka noticed that the ninja had taken off his hitae ate, revealing the sharingan eye . He couldn't help staring at the crimson eye, fascinated... So red and so piercing, looking straight into your soul... Iruka shook his head, forcing himself back to reality.

"Hokage-sama asked me to ..." Iruka hesitated. Maybe Tsunade's words 'to soothe the poor hunted animal hiding in the bunker' would hurt Kakashi. And besides, what did she mean by that?  
"... To look for you."

Kakashi's eyes widened for an unknown reason. Surprised, Iruka followed his gaze and lowered his eyes to the"Kakashi Fan" badge which proudly decorated his vest. He flushed darkly and hurriedly tore it off.

"It's not what it looks like!" he mumbled, red in the face.

How embarrassing! He would never be able to look him in the eye again! Crestfallen, he saw Kakashi raise a hand to his mouth, trying to stifle a fit of laughter and eventually failing. Feeling upset, Iruka waited for his hilarity to stop and dryly motioned Kakashi to follow him.

"Iruka," he heard Kakashi call.

He debated turning around for a few seconds. He felt angry, without knowing why. The faster he got away from Kakashi, the better – or else …

"Iruka?" the Jounin asked again.  
"What?" he burst out, aggressively.

Iruka regretted immediately his words when he saw the shocked expression on the other man's face. There was a heavy silence, the two men staring at each other.

"I... am sorry," Iruka finally said wanly. "Sorry."

Kakashi stared at him for a while without answering, before he shook his head slowly.

"No ... that's my line, I shouldn't have laughed. I didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured.

He sounded so contrite that Iruka had to keep himself from sobbing, charging himself for all the sins in the world. Everything was his fault! He opened his mouth, ready to apologize again, when he saw the mischievous glint in his eyes.

"But it's too bad you don't want to be part of my fan-club!" Kakashi said in a cheerful voice. "What – don't you love me, Iruka?"  
"What ? But of course I do! Er, no! That's not what I meant! Huh, I mean..." Iruka exclaimed, panic-stricken. "You're making fun of me!" he yelled, cheeks aflame.

He only got a laugh in response. Iruka felt his anger vanish. It was impossible to be angry with this man for a long time! Deciding to play along, he took the badge out of his pocket.

"I'm officially a member of the Kakashi fan-club, of course, who isn't? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

The Jounin ran his hand through his hair and bowed his head, sitting on the sofa. Definitively amused, Iruka waved a finger under his nose.

"Are you trying to tell me that you aren't a member?"  
"No, sorry..." the other replied. "I'm already part of another fan-club..."  
"Oh."

Kakashi's words had the effect of a cold shower on Iruka. So, Kakashi was under somebody else's spell? A woman of Konoha had finally got her way, he thought bitterly. Hiding his disappointment with a smile, he mechanically rubbed the sparkling badge on his chest.

Kakashi must have felt that something was wrong because he said:

"I wonder why the serious Iruka decided to join the fan-club..."

He leaned forward a little when the slightly depressed Chuunin came to sit next to him.

"Maybe he admires him," Iruka answered softly. "Maybe he wants him to notice him..."  
"Yet he has not failed to noticed Iruka…"  
"Maybe that's not the impression he gets?"

Kakashi's laugh made a shiver creep up his back.

"So maybe he is blind..." the Jounin murmured. "Or maybe we're all blind..."

They were so close, leg against leg, shoulder against shoulder. The room was plunged in darkness, Iruka's ball of light on the ground the only source of light.

"If we're blind, I wish someone would open our eyes," sighed Iruka.

Why was his heart beating so fast? Why was such comforting warmth filling him in spite the cold and the drafts of the room?

"Maybe it has already happened..."

Kakashi's voice was a slight murmur in his ear, a murmur caressing and gentle. Iruka quivered, too surprised to move. It was impossible, he repeated to himself, beet red. But when Kakashi's fingers caressed his skin... His soft and warm lips met his own, like in the most beautiful dream he'd ever had. A sublime dream, but Kakashi's body against his own was the most real thing in the world. Maybe it was a dream of love...

* * *

Raidou, his cheeks on fire, gave a slight cough, which the two others ignored. Bent over the crystal ball, Tsunade and Genma observed with interest what was happening in the Academy's basements.

"Hokage-sama..." the ninja muttered weakly. "You shouldn't..."  
"Oh, Raidou, don't be so uptight!" the leader of the Leaf exclaimed. "I'm the Hokage after all, I have to watch over my fellow ninjas well being! "  
"But... Not like this!" the poor Shinobi protested.

Genma gave him a placid glance. Raidou looked everywhere but at the sphere. Raidou didn't know what he was missing... Genma shrugged, chewing on his straw. Finally, being Tsunade-sama's bodyguard had its good points/advantages…

* * *

**Fin Eleawin  
4/04/2004**


End file.
